Jugando a la oca o algo parecido
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: El juego de la oca ha recibido ciertas variantes haciéndolo mucho más divertido y picante jejeje, seguro que te haces adict a él.


**JUGANDO A LA OCA...O ALGO PARECIDO**

El día había sido largo y agotador. Los caballeros del Santuario, tanto los de oro como los de bronce, se hallaban en Asgard en una pequeña representación de ambas órdenes. Para todos, aquello no era más que una visita de cortesía en la que se pretendía estrechar los lazos entre ellos, pero para los dirigentes y sus subordinados más directos se convertían en una cuestión burocrática de gran responsabilidad. No podían permitirse tener que estar resucitando cada dos por tres a sus caballeros tras una guerra causada por malos entendidos.

Siegfried caminaba junto a Shion, el patriarca del Santuario que tanta fascinación le provocaba. Saori le causaba respeto por la misma razón que su soberana, parecía frágil e inocente aún y cuando sus poderes superaban en mucho a los de aquellos quienes supuestamente las protegían. Sin embargo, Shion de Aries, exhumaba fuerza y poder por cada por cada poro de su cuerpo...sabía hacerse respetar con tan solo una mirada y el tono de voz adecuado a cada momento. Le gustaría aprender muchas cosas de él, y de eso iban hablando por los pasillos del castillo cuando oyeron unas risas estrepitosas.

-Siegfried, qué es eso?

-No lo sé señor, se suponía que todo el mundo debía estar descansando para las jornadas de mañana...iré a revisar la zona.

-Te acompaño, de todas formas no podría dormir tranquilo sin saber qué está ocurriendo.

Ambos caballeros caminaron juntos en dirección al punto de donde provenían las risas, cuanto más se acercaban más fuertes y nítidas se volvían. Al llegar a una puerta la suave luz que se escapaba por debajo no les dejó dudas sobre el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Abrieron lentamente y se encontraron con una escena que los dejó boquiabiertos.

Varios caballeros se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, en el centro estaba lo que parecía un tablero de juego y lo rodeaban vasos llenos de alcohol.

Pero lo que realmente arrancó miradas furiosas de ambos dirigentes fue la escena que se presentaba ante ellos. Mü, caballero de Aries...discípulo de Shion, y Syd, caballero de Asgard mano derecha de Siegfried, se encontraban dándose un beso profundo y húmedo frente a Kamus de Acuario y Jabu del Unicornio que los jaleaban animándolos a seguir mientras ambos bebían de sus copas.

-Por un demonio!!!! Se puede saber que es todo esto Mizar??!!!

El caballero mencionado se separó lentamente de MÜ y se volvió hacia su capitán con descaro y desparpajo. La furia de Siegfried llenaba su mirada que se entremezclaba con algo más difícil de descifrar.

-Mi capitán....solo es un juego con el que pretendemos estrechar lazos tal y como usted me pidió que hiciera....

-Que yo qué....? Te pedí que cuidaras a nuestros invitados no que les reconocieses la garganta con tu lengua!!!

-Celoso Siegfried?

-Estaría más celoso de ver dos vacas peleando por el mismo pasto que por verte a ti con otro...al fin y al cabo nos tienes acostumbrados a tus escarceos....

-Basta ya! Shion, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio y con la mirada fija en los ojos de MÜ, se impuso con aquella breve orden Por Atena! Es que nunca voy a poder disfrutar de la compañía de adultos? Todos ustedes son unos críos.....Miró a Siegfried y sonrió de tal forma que Dhube solo pudo corresponderle Qué te parece si nos relajamos un poco? El día de hoy ha sido realmente agotador....ni siquiera yo puedo soportar tanto rato a esas dos sin que me duela la cabeza....

El silencio fue tan absoluto que se podía oír incluso el crujir de la madera de las vigas que sostenían el techo sobre sus cabezas, y de pronto, una carcajada general estalló envolviéndolos. Kamus se levantó para ir en busca de un par de sillas más y unos vasos para los nuevos jugadores.

La boca de Mü estaba abierta formando una O perfecta generada por la incredulidad de ver a su maestro comportándose de aquella forma ante todos. Siegfried estaba totalmente tenso, si las miradas fulminasen, Syd, ya sería solamente un montón de cenizas a sus pies, pero terminó sentándose al lado de Kamus y llenándose su propia copa con cara de pocos amigos. Shion por su parte miraba interesado el tablero de juego y le preguntaba al unicornio por las reglas.

-Pues verá señor, mezclamos juegos en uno solo, le explicaré las reglas.

1.- El tablero es el del juego de la oca pero hemos sustituido cada casilla por una prueba algo picante que tiene que realizar el jugador que caiga en ella.

2.-Si necesita pareja se encuentra con esta botella vacía, se pone al centro de la mesa y se le da vueltas siendo el elegido aquel al que apunte su boca.

3.-Algunas casillas simplemente te indican el número de chupitos que se deben tomar en un tiempo definido que se cronometra. Si no cumple se le impone un castigo que consiste, como en el juego de la verdad, en responder la pregunta que le haga cualquiera de sus compañeros.

4.-Si caes en una casilla en la que debes besar, o hacer algo mucho más interesante con alguien, y te niegas....el castigo es perder una prenda de vestir.

5.-Las típicas ocas han sido sustituidas por el número 69, así que ahora diría....."De 69 a 69 y me muevo antes de que me corra"

6.-Gana el que permanezca más tiempo sobrio y con mayor cantidad de ropa sobre su cuerpo.

Shion había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras con interés mientras una sonrisa juvenil y llena de picardía se iba formando en su rostro. Syd se había fijado en que su capitán estaba cada vez más serio pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

-Empecemos....habéis llegado justo a tiempo pues solo había tirado Syd

Quien hablaba ahora era Kamus que se veía relajado y más que dispuesto a reír. Jabu lo miraba con suma adoración y escuchaba sus palabras con más devoción que si se tratase de la mismísima Atenea...pero el pelirrojo caballero parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

-Bien Mü tomó los dados Ahora es mi turno...

Los movió en la palma de la mano y los dejó caer sobre el tablero. Todos sin excepción se inclinaron para ver en qué casilla le tocaba y contuvieron la respiración al ver lo que esta decía.

"Debes abrirle los pantalones a tu pareja y regalarle una caricia sensual sobre su sexo durante un minuto"

El rostro del lemuriano adquirió todos los tonos conocidos del rojo y algunos de invención propia, pero no dudó en poner la botella al centro de la mesa para buscar su pareja. Nuevamente contuvieron la respiración, seguían el cuello de la botella conforme iba disminuyendo el ritmo.....apuntaba a Kamus....no, a Siegfried...no.....cuando parecía que iba a pararse del todo dio una levísima sacudida y apuntó directamente a Shion. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él pero presentaba una expresión tal de inocencia que ninguno se enojó por la pequeña trampa sino que rieron a carcajadas. El único que parecía no haberse dado cuenta era el propio Mü. El menor de ambos se levantó y fue hacia su maestro, retiró la silla de la mesa para poder meterse entre sus piernas, se arrodilló y le abrió el pantalón frente a los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros.

-Toma el tiempo Syd......

Cuando el reloj estuvo preparado Mü retiró el bóxer de Shion y tomó su sexo con una mano recibiendo como recompensa una respuesta inmediata a sus caricias. El patriarca se agarraba a la silla y se mordía el labio ahogando los gemidos que empezaba a sentir que querían salir. Más de una mano disimulada se paseó por el miembro de su propio dueño ante la excitante situación que contemplaban pero en el mejor momento......

-Tiempo!!!

-Dioses hora no!!

-Lo sentimos Shion, así son las reglas jajajaja.

Mü se sentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Shion se acercó a la mesa sin poder abrocharse siquiera los pantalones de lo excitado que estaba, simplemente no le cabía dentro.

Llegó el turno de Jabu que casi lloró de decepción cuando le tocó beberse 8 chupitos en 30 segundos. Cuando le tocó a Kamus bailar para Syd, el unicornio no fue el único que quiso fulminarlos con la mirada. El aguador se movió sensualmente frente a él meneando las caderas en un ritmo hipnotizante que continuó cuando quedó sentado a horcajadas mirando a Syd. Pero cuando el gato quiso cogerle por la cintura una voz llena de triunfo y venganza resonó en la habitación.

-TIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMPOOOOOO!!!

-Mierda Shion....mira que eres vengativo....

Kamus se levantó de inmediato como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, dejando a Syd tan jadeante que tuvo que tomar un buen trago para calmarse mientras que el patriarca hacía grandes esfuerzos para no morirse de la risa.

Al fin llegó el turno de Siegfried. Mizar le miraba retándole a que tirase los dados de una buena vez y haciéndole gestos que él conocía muy bien pues los había visto infinidad de veces mientras compartían el lecho. Sin embargo no fue Syd su pareja, Jabu era el elegido por el azar para realizar con él uno de los juegos más atrevidos y explícitos de todo el tablero.

Todo debía realizarse durante tres minutos sobre la mesa así que la despejaron para que Jabu se pudiese tumbar en ella. Siegfried se sentó en el extremo para quedar a la altura de los muslos del unicornio que ya estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo y sentía que moriría de vergüenza. El asgardiano se relamió con lo que veía frente a él pues bajo la apariencia de inocencia que presentaba Jabu se escondía un cuerpo provisto de unos atributos bastante considerables y deseables.

Casi como por casualidad, Kamus se fue a la otra punta de la estancia para prepararse una copa de espaldas a ellos. Y el tiempo comenzó.

Siegfried pasó la punta de la lengua en el interior de los muslos de Jabu haciendo que se le erizase la piel por completo. El juego consistía en lubricarlo e introducirle un dedo durante los minutos que durase la prueba, si se negaba o lo sacaba antes de tiempo pagaría una prenda. Pero Alpha no tenía ninguna intención de perder pues se le antojaba demasiado deseable lo que tenía frente a él. Llenó de saliva la intimidad del unicornio con la lengua y fue introduciendo lentamente el dedo hasta que lo tuvo dentro por completo; cuando empezó a moverlo los leves jadeos que el unicornio había sufrido hasta el momento se convirtieron en gemidos de placer difícilmente sofocados.

Kamus había llenado ya tres vasos seguidos y vaciados con la misma rapidez, no quería mirar pero los sonidos que le llegaban lo estaban martirizando. Syd mantenía la vista fija en el reloj intentando no reflejar el terrible ataque de celos que sufría. Mientras que, Shion y Mü, se entretenían en terminar por debajo de la mesa lo que comenzaron un rato antes...sin quitar la vista ni un segundo de sus compañeros por supuesto.

El gemido conjunto de Jabu y Shion cuando se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo centró todas las miradas en ellos. Incluso antes de terminar los tres minutos, Siegfried había conseguido que Jabu se viniese ebrio de placer, así que se levantó y miró a Syd desafiante, esperando un comentario sarcástico que nunca llegó.

Shion disimulaba como podía mientras que su alumno le mordisqueaba la oreja en plan juguetón. El capitán de Alpha ayudó al unicornio a levantarse con galantería y le acercó los pantalones susurrándole algo al oído que le hizo sonreír, por más que Syd intentó entenderlo no lo consiguió y eso le puso furioso. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Kamus formando cubitos de hielo como loco para llenar la cubitera y cuando se acercó a la mesa la dejó caer con estruendo en medio de los dos haciendo que se separasen y volviese cada uno a su sitio. Jabu aún tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y sonreía.

El juego continuó durante un par de horas, pero como las casillas más fuertes ya habían salido, todo estuvo mucho más calmado y lleno de risas conforme la cantidad de alcohol iba en aumento. El juego era interminable pues en las últimas casillas siempre caías en alguna que te hacía retroceder y jamás llegabas a al final. Así, que cuando ya no podían soportar una sola gota más de alcohol, decidieron retirarse en parejas para llevar a cabo la última y gran prueba. Pusieron la botella al centro y conforma les señalaba se fueron retirando de dos en dos a las habitaciones, todos ellos con una gran sospecha en sus mentes al ver de nuevo la gran sonrisa llena de inocencia que Shion mostraba al término del reparto.

La primera de las tres habitaciones estaba ocupada por un frío acuario y un tímido unicornio. Una vez quedaron solos, ambos se sumieron en un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Kamus....si no quieres hacer esto....me iré a mi cuarto y listo.

-No.

-No?

-No. Pero antes quiero que me respondas a algo con sinceridad. Jabu asintió Tanto te gustó la forma en que te tocó ese tipo? Siegfried....

-Bueno...después del recital que di sería estúpido decir lo contrario....aunque la verdad es que estaba pensando en otra persona....

O no se dio cuenta o ignoró deliberadamente el último comentario del unicornio. Se paseaba arriba y debajo de la habitación con el rostro serio, meditando sus palabras. Jabu se sentó en la cama y entrelazó las manos sobre las piernas mirando al suelo, le gustaba mucho el caballero de acuario pero estaba seguro de que Dhube se había equivocado.....él fue el único que notó hacia donde miraba mientras le introducía su dedo y por eso le dijo aquello.

-Me dirías qué fue lo que te susurró al oído? Tuvo que gustarte mucho pues te duró el sonrojo un buen rato.....

Así que Kamus lo había observado después de todo, pero Jabu no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Dijo que si tanto te quería no te dejase escapar.....

El unicornio habló en prácticamente un susurro pero a Kamus sus palabras le llegaron altas y claras como si siempre las hubiese sabido. Se arrodilló a su lado y le hizo levantar el rostro tomándolo por la barbilla, se acercó lentamente y provocó un suave roce de sus labios.

Cuando tuvo el valor suficiente pudo ver al fin la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su amado pelirrojo y que le devolvió de inmediato mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo acercaba a él besándolo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama para disfrutar de la noche más especial y extraña de toda su vida.

Se movía lenta y elegantemente, como todo lo que hacía, el largo cabello provocaba suaves caricias en el pecho de su amante que lo acompañaba con gemidos de satisfacción y lo llenaba una y otra vez sin perder el ritmo y la fuerza aún cuando llevaban largo manteniendo la misma intensidad.

El mayor de los dos tomó el sexo del otro y empezó a masturbarlo con la mano, pareciera que podía entrar en la mente del otro y saber exactamente la forma en que debía acariciarlo, la presión necesaria...el momento oportuno....El muchacho tuvo el mayor orgasmo de su vida. Tras unos segundos en el que notó el cuerpo flojo, volvió a acompañarlo hasta que sintió como la calidez lo llenaba tan profundo que notó una gran placidez desde la parte más baja del vientre.

Se tumbó sobre el cuerpo del mayor siendo rodeado de inmediato por unos fuertes brazos que le daban calor y que lo cubrieron con una manta para evitarle el frío. Suspiró complacido deslizando un dedo en movimientos circulares sobre un pezón de su amante con tranquilidad.

-Maestro......

-Ummmm? Shion luchaba por no rendirse ante el sueño que comenzaba a embargar todos sus miembros Dime pequeño....

-Ambos sabemos que usted trucó el juego.....El patriarca sonrió divertido...me eligió por algo en especial o solo por descarte?

-Tú que piensas?....La verdad es que morí de celos al ver como otro tocaba a mi "alumno" y encima me pusiste a cien con el dichoso jueguecito...besó a Mü en la frente y lo abrazo más fuerte...claro que todo eso es insignificante ante el echo de que te amo.....bostezó quedándose dormido casi de inmediato y dejando a un Mü bastante sorprendido.

-Maestro...maestro.....susurró pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se dio por vencido y tras bostezar él también se dejó llevar por el sueño entre los brazos de la persona que era más importante para él.......yo también....te amo.....

La puerta se abrió de golpe bajo el peso de los dos caballeros que enredaban sus cuerpos al tiempo que se dirigían a la cama sin pensar en nada más. Los besos eran salvajes y llenos de pasión, las manos recorrían al otro con la intensidad justa, allí donde sabían que se volverían locos con sus caricias. Muchas noches pasaron juntos explorándose el uno al otro, y el fruto de aquello era el conocimiento perfecto de sus cuerpos, de sus deseos....

En algún momento Syd tomó la iniciativa, pero a su capitán no le molestó en absoluto. Sus relaciones estaban marcadas por la espontaneidad y eso incluía no saber hasta el último momento cuál de los dos tomaría al otro. Tras deshacerse de la camisa del gato, Siegfried abrió las piernas para dejarle acomodarse entre ellas. Un pequeño gesto de sumisión y aceptación que a Syd lo volvía loco....tener sometido a sus deseos a alguien tan orgulloso como Dhube era excitante por sí solo....saber que se dejaba por el deseo que lo embargaba al sentir sobre él el cuerpo de Mizar, era el éxtasis.

Una queja salió de los labios de Siegfried cuando el mordisco que recibió fue demasiado fuerte y le hizo sangrar un poco por el labio, separó a Syd y lo miró enfadado.

-Te has vuelto loco Mizar?

-Lo siento dragón.....sonrió con malicia mientras seguía desnudándolo...me dejé llevar....

-Pues ten cuidado.....

Algo en la sonrisa de Syd hizo que su cuerpo se pusiese en tensión, justo como cuando estaba en medio de una batalla....pero sus sentidos se embotaron al recibir las suaves caricias sobre su sexo palpitante que al fin había sido liberado de su encierro. El vientre del gato friccionó contra él haciendo que arquease el cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca, lo rodeó con las piernas y buscó sus labios para besarlo profundamente hasta que la necesidad de aire les obligó a separarse.

Syd se situó en la entrada a la intimidad del dragón con una sonrisa, empujó con fuerza y se introdujo en él de una sola vez. Siegfried ahogó un grito de dolor pero su rostro expresaba lo que sentía, muchas veces sus uniones fueron rápidas y salvajes, pero en todas ellas se tomaron el tiempo necesario para preparar la penetración, Una vez más sintió que algo no iba bien esa noche.

Poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo y llegó a convertirse en placer, su cuerpo comenzó a responder hasta que su cadera siguió el ritmo que el gato le imponía. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos acercando los labios a su oído y susurrándole sensuales palabras que hicieron a su amante a aumentar el ritmo. Con voz ronca le pidió una y otra vez que no parase hasta llenarlo pero el efecto conseguido fue el contrario.

Obligado por Mizar, se dio la vuelta quedando de cara a la cama, la cabeza baja y las caderas en alto....de inmediato sintió cómo era penetrado de nuevo con brusquedad. Desde un buen rato atrás, Syd no pronunciaba palabra y lo trataba con más frialdad de lo normal en él. Aún así, Siegfried disfrutaba con el más mínimo roce de su cuerpo y gemía confirmándolo.

-Lo entiendes por fin? Nadie te da más placer que yo....Agarró a Siegfried del cabello y tiró hacia atrás acercándose a su oído para susurrarle con rabia....piensas en ese pequeño unicornio? lo embistió con fuerza desmedida....él jamás sería capaz de darte estas sensaciones.....

En ese momento lo entendió todo. Syd no le estaba haciendo el amor....desde el momento que entraron por la puerta comenzó a llevar a cabo una retorcida venganza por lo ocurrido con Jabu, no soportaba que su capitán...su amante...dedicase las mismas caricias que a él le daba, a otro y delante de más gente. Así que lo estaba humillando de la forma en que más le dolería...follándoselo sin ningún tipo de sentimientos.

Siegfried dejó de moverse, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba en tensión y a la espera de que todo aquello acabase. No le daría la satisfacción de pedirle que parase pero con cada embestida sentía que se partía en dos...y no solo su cuerpo....

El semen de Syd le recorría las entrañas mientras que su peso sobre la espalda lo aplastaba contra la cama. La respiración agitada de su amante le taladraba los oídos, Siegfried tenía la cara apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados y girada hacia un lado, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo completamente laxo.

-Has terminado ya?

-....................

-Dime algo Mizar...si tanto me desprecias por qué te empeñas en mantenerme como tu amante? Muchos darían lo que fuese por tenerte en su cama.....por qué yo?

-De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Sí.....

-Es sencillo....tengo una reputación que mantener y el hecho de tirarme cada vez que me apetece al guerrero más poderoso y orgulloso de Asgard es algo que prácticamente nadie puede presumir de hacer.....

-Solo eso?

-Solo eso....

Se movió bajo Syd para quitárselo de encima y se sentó en el filo de la cama dándole la espalda. Recorrió la habitación en busca de su ropa y se la fue poniendo lentamente hasta estar completamente vestido, fue hacia la puerta, posó la mano sobre el pomo y la abrió dejando que la luz del pasillo lo iluminase dándole un aspecto etéreo a contraluz.

Se volvió para mirar hacia Mizar una última vez antes de marchase y cerró tras salir de la habitación dejando al gato con un nudo en la garganta y preguntándose si lo que había visto en los ojos del dragón eran lágrimas que nunca llegarían a caer.

A la mañana siguiente, más bien al medio día, el desayuno estaba plagado de risas alegres y despreocupadas. Shion estaba sentado a la derecha de Saori, y junto a él se encontraba un risueño lemuriano de cabellos malvas. A continuación se encontraba Kamus y frente a él el pequeño unicornio que evitaba mirarlo para no sonrojarse hasta las orejas y poner en evidencia todo lo que sentía por él....habían acordado tomárselo todo con calma y para que el resto les dejase tranquilos tendrían que ocultar su relación durante un tiempo, claro que....eso le daba un morbillo más que interesante.

Mizar llegó tarde, tanto que casi no quedaban caballeros a la mesa, pero dado que el sol ya se encontraba bastante alto no encontró nada extraño...hasta que Hilda le preguntó por él....

-Syd.....has visto a Dhube? Es raro que llegue tarde al desayuno, mucho más que ni siquiera aparezca y por lo visto nadie lo ha visto desde anoche....

-Lo siento mi señora, pero no podría deciros su paradero. Tomó un poco de pan para cubrirlo con mantequilla y mermelada sin mostrar la menos preocupación Yo que vos no me alarmaría, Siegfried es bastante capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo de cualquier amenaza.....

Así terminó la conversación. El resto del desayuno fue un calvario para el gato pues aunque no temía por su integridad física, en su mente se presentaba una y otra vez la mirada cargada de tristeza del capitán al abandonar la habitación.

Recorría los pasillos del castillo fijando la mirada en el exterior cada vez que pasaba por una ventana, estuvo un buen rato así hasta que al fin lo vio a la entrada de uno de los invernaderos en donde se cultivaban las pocas flores que adornaban las habitaciones de su soberana.

Pero el alivio que sintió al verlo de una pieza le duró poco tiempo. Hacia el caballero de Alpha se acercaba corriendo la figura de Jabu, este se paró a escasa distancia del dragón apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas y echando el cuerpo hacia delante para recuperar el aliento. Cuando levantó la vista comenzó a decirle algo a Siegfried acompañando sus palabras con gestos y risas que el otro imitaba. Podía sentir cómo la sangre le hervía en las venas pero, cuando el unicornio rodeó al dragón por el cuello estampándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla, sus puños se estamparon con furia contra el ventanal haciendo que miles de cristales saltasen en todas direcciones. Al volver a enfocar la vista en su dirección, ambos caballeros habían desaparecido.

El sirviente que acudió para recoger los fragmentos de cristal tuvo que pegarse por completo a la pared para evitar ser arrollado por un rabioso caballero que caminaba maldiciendo a todos los dioses con los puños apretados y la mirada dura.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que volvió a verlo, y una vez más no estaba solo. Siegfried estaba abrazando firmemente a Shion y si Syd no hubiese encontrado apoyo en una de las armaduras que decoraban los pasillos, habría caído de bruces al suelo. Qué demonios estaba pasando? Cada vez que doblaba una esquina se encontraba a Su dragón abrazado a otro....un momento....desde cuando pensaba en Siegfried como algo suyo? Dio media vuelta caminando en dirección contraria e intentando evitar que aquellos pensamientos lo volviesen loco.

Esa misma noche, tras la cena y después de pasar más de una hora dando vueltas sobre la cama, decidió ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca a ver si así conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Una fuerte punzada le atravesó el cerebro cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Siegfried estaba de pie en medio de la sala con Mü arrodillado frente a él, el rostro a la altura de su entrepierna, mientras Alpha enredaba los dedos en su cabello. Por un segundo su visión se volvió borrosa pero reaccionó antes de que los otros se percatasen de su presencia y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

-Qué ha sido eso?

-No lo sé....espera....al fin!!

Siegfried había conseguido desenredar el cabello de MÜ del cierre de su pantalón. El libro que llevaba el lemuriano en las manos había caído al suelo y al agacharse para recogerlo se le enganchó el pelo. Mü se levantó muy azorado pero Siegfried tan solo sonrió restándole importancia y salió de la biblioteca con el libro que había ido a buscar en las manos.

Después de una noche llena de pesadillas en los breves minutos que conseguía pegar los ojos y sumido en el más infernal de los insomnios, Syd amaneció con los ojos hinchados y llenos de venillas rojas a punto de explotar. Se arrastró hasta la cocina para prácticamente meterse en vena litros y litros de café que le ayudasen a despejarse un poco. Cuando consiguió espabilarse un poco, decidió hacerle una visita al grande y bueno de Tholl, a él era al único que le contaba sus cosas y esta vez necesitaba de su consejo con urgencia.

Caminó hasta su cabaña a paso ligero aún cuando la nieve dificultaba bastante su avance, llamó a la puerta y muy pronto la figura sonriente de su amigo le invitaba a pasar y calentarse junto al fuego.

Tholl se mantuvo escuchándole en silencio cerca de una hora. Syd daba vueltas y más vueltas por toda la habitación mientras no dejaba de lanzar improperios sobre el caballero de Alpha. Que si era un falso...que si había estado jugando con él....que le había faltado tiempo para echarse en brazos de todo el que le pasase por delante......

El enorme caballero se levantó al fin de su asiento y se acercó al gato por la espalda lentamente. Syd lo miró de reojo por encima del hombro, desconfiado, pero ni sus ágiles reflejos fueron suficientes para librarlo del enorme collejazo al más puro estilo Sole que Tholl le arreó en la nuca. ()

-Ey!!! Eso dolió......

El caballero de Gamma tomó al gato por la cintura y lo lanzó contra el sofá dejándolo completamente sorprendido por su actitud. Tomó una silla y se sentó tranquilamente frente a él.

-Verás Syd....normalmente no me metería en algo así....pero puesto que os habéis creído que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer más que escuchar vuestros desvaríos....pues haré que por una vez escuches a alguien más que a tu propio ego....Así que ahora estarás un rato calladito, entendiste?

Mizar parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza creyéndose incapaz de hacer otra cosa por el momento.

-No sé qué le hiciste al jefe pero algo muy gordo tuvo que ser como para que apareciese en la puerta de mi casa llorando a lágrima viva....el gato abrió los ojos totalmente incrédulo ante aquellas palabras....Por si no te has dado cuenta, él te ama desde hace años y por eso aguanta todas las putadas que le haces.....pero esta vez se te pasó la mano.....

El gato intentó decir algo pero Tholl se lo impidió.

-Apáñatelas como quieras pero consigue que vuelva a estar tranquilo.....

Se puso en pie y, agarrando a Syd de una oreja, lo levantó hasta ponerlo a su lado y arrastrarlo hasta la puerta donde le dio una patada en el cuelo haciéndole caer de boca en la nieve. Cerró la puerta de un portazo dejándole clara su postura y suspirando aliviado pues por fin podría seguir con sus bordados....ya le faltaba poco para terminar un lindo gatito jugando con una bola de lana.

Mientras Syd se alejaba pudo alcanzar a oír como Tholl cantaba la canción de la ratita presumida, entre puntada y puntada de su bordado.

A cada paso que daba, las palabras de su amigo iban cobrando sentido en su mente. Había sido un necio al no darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de su capitán y al fin entendía la profunda tristeza que emanaba su mirada la última noche que pasaron juntos. Pero lo que más miedo le provocaba era saber que, por su culpa, uno de los hombres más fuertes y orgullosos que había conocido en toda su vida, había derramado lágrimas por él.

Una fuerte angustia se alojó en su pecho, no cabía lugar a dudas....él era el causante del dolor de Dhube, daría cualquier cosa por borrar el dolor de Siegfried....cualquier cosa....Y en ese momento lo supo con certeza. Comenzó a correr como nunca en su vida, lo buscó por todo el castillo y no cejó en su búsqueda hasta que lo encontró de nuevo en la biblioteca sumido en la lectura de un libro. Siegfried levantó la vista estudiándolo con curiosidad.

-Mizar....ocurre algo? de pronto se levantó sobresaltado Es Hilda?

-No....se acercó al dragón abrazándolo con fuerza Lo siento......

Siegfried apoyó sus manos en el pecho del gato y lo apartó de él con fuerza, su mirada se volvió dura y en los labios se dibujó una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

-A qué juegas esta vez gato?....lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para tonterías....

-Déjame explicarte.....

-Tarde...ya no me interesa lo que tengas que decir....

Se estremeció ante su frialdad....horrorizado se dio cuenta de que tenía ante él una perfecta copia de sí mismo....odió cada gesto, cada palabra....y por lo tanto se odió a sí mismo por ser su creador.

-Te amo Siegfried.....

El cuello le crujió por la fuerza en que la bofetada del dragón le hizo girar el rostro. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada se encontró algo que recordaría el resto de su vida como uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su existencia. Las lágrimas recorrían libremente las mejillas de su capitán y en sus ojos se podía leer tal soledad que partía el alma.

Intentó acercarse una vez más temiendo otro rechazo, pero este nunca llegó y Siegfried se dejó rodear por los brazos de Syd hasta que quedó totalmente arropado entre ellos. Apoyó la frente e su pecho y dejó rienda suelta a todo su dolor hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas. Solo entonces fue capaz de levantar la vista para besar a su adorado gato.

-Como vuelvas a tratarme como a una ramera te juro que te cortaré el pito y te lo meteré en tu propio culo.

Syd no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al tiempo que lo abrazaba con más fuerza y e decía entre besos lo mucho que lo amaba. Siegfried le respondió cada beso con ternura y fuerza recuperando poco a poco parte del orgullo que perdió hacía pocas noches entre aquellos mismos brazos.

-Siegfried.....antes de seguir...me responderías un par de cosas?

-Ummm prueba a ver....

-El otro día vi como Jabu te besaba en el patio.....Luego andabas muy animado con Shion...y n la Mü.....Te has acostado con ellos por culpa de nuestra pelea?....el rostro de Siegfried estaba rojo de ira Sieg....dragoncillo....mi amor...

Mizar salió volando hasta ser un minúsculo puntito en el cielo, en el suelo solo quedaba un dragón furioso tras haberlo golpeado y que ahora iba a buscarlo para decirle lo imbécil que era y que no se explicaba por qué capricho de los dioses tenía que amarlo tanto.

Volvieron al castillo a la hora de la cena después de aclarar todos los malos entendidos y de "festejar" de forma bastante íntima su reconciliación. Cuando entraron al gran salón encontraron a todos los caballeros, incluidas Saori y Hilda, inclinados sobre la mesa y riendo estruendosamente. Shion levantó la cabeza al verlos llegar y les hizo señas para que se acercasen.

-Corred muchachos....estamos preparando la Oca....llegáis justo a.......

Antes de que terminase la frase los dos guerreros salieron huyendo dejando tras ellos una gran nube de polvo.

**FIN.**

Para los que no sean españoles y no conozcan la serie "7 Vidas" aclarar que:

1.- Una colleja es un golpe seco que se de con la palma abierta pero que realmente solo los dedos hacen contacto con la nuca del golpeado por lo que pica y duele horrores jejejjee.

2.- Sole es una de las protagonistas de esta serie y es toda un experta en dar Collejas jajajaja.

Espero vuestros comentarios, es la primera vez que escribo algo en este género más cómico y me gustaría mucho saber si se me da bien o debo dedicarme a otra cosa jejjeje


End file.
